


酒（白兰地A×伏特加O）

by Y_dalyokee



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_dalyokee/pseuds/Y_dalyokee





	酒（白兰地A×伏特加O）

By 鱼yok

 

李东海冲到公司楼下的时候，步伐已经变得踉踉跄跄的，他用力的咬了咬自己的舌尖，试图找回一丝理智，可惜他失败了。

从他身边经过的人都皱起眉头，不得不说他身上伏特加的味道太重了，还夹杂着一丝甜腻撩人的麂绒味，就像一个醉鬼，呃，一个漂亮的，正在发情的醉鬼。

李东海暗暗庆幸自己之前几乎把一整瓶香水都喷在了自己身上，并且一路上他尽找大马路大人流的地方走，至少不会被拖进一个小巷子里被强。

至于现在，他进了公司，就算有再多人的人对他虎视眈眈，也不能拿他怎么样了。

他在刷门禁的地方被人拦了下来：“李先生，您现在还在停职期间，不能进公司。”那人无视了他身上浓郁的信息素味道，仿佛没有看见他细腻的肌肤上泛起的红晕和晶莹的汗珠。

“他妈的……”李东海暗骂道，他感觉再这样下去他可能不是被发情期折磨死，就是被自己的信息素给整醉了。

他一步三晃的来到前台，软软的靠着桌子：“给李赫宰那个混蛋打电话。”他有气无力的说着：“告诉他如果他不放我上去，我就会变成躺在他家门口的一具死尸。”

“这……”前台漂亮的小姐面露难色，但看到李东海那副马上就要晕过去的模样，还是有些于心不忍：“那，我试试看吧。”她拨通了一个电话，低声说了些什么，过了一会儿，松了一口气，抬起头看向李东海：“李总说您可以上去，但他现在在开会，您得在他办公室里等他。”

“多谢。”李东海试图扯出一个感激的笑，但事实上，他笑得比哭还难看。

等他连滚带爬的摸进李赫宰办公室的时候，他觉得自己马上就要死了，留在办公室里一丝属于李赫宰身上淡淡的白兰地的气息钻进他的鼻腔里，让他一瞬间稍微好受一些。

可随即而来的是更为强烈的欲望，他倒在柔软的长毛地毯里，手指胡乱的扯掉挂在自己颈间的领带，白色衬衫的扣子也被拉开，露出白里透红的大片肌肤。

他往前爬了爬，勾起李赫宰扔在沙发上的西装外套，拉到自己跟前，他埋首于冰冷的布料之中，贪婪的吸取着对方残留下的气息。

他喘着粗气解开自己的皮带，隔着李赫宰的衣服套弄着自己坚硬的性器。

“赫，赫……”他脸上挂着生理泪水，后穴中的空虚将他彻底的包裹，他现在无比渴望李赫宰来抱紧他，填满他。

李赫宰打开办公室门的时候，眼前即是一派淫糜至极的画面，他的爱人正躺在柔软的地毯里，衣服随意的挂在身上，露出白皙又红润的皮肤，而自己的西装外套被丢在一边，上面已经沾满了白色的液体。

他的爱人眼神迷离，一只手在自己的后穴里进进出出，嘴里酥软的喊着自己的名字的单字。

李赫宰直觉得全身的血气都往自己的下半身冲去，他反手锁上门，一边解着自己身上的衣服一边走过去：“李东海，你这个小妖精。”他将自己的巨物顶在李东海那片湿滑的肌肤上，引得对方忍不住呜呜的呻吟。

“赫……”李东海吻着眼前的男人，对方的信息素已经将他包裹起来，他感觉自己沉醉在这一片酒精的气息之中。

“他妈的。”李赫宰抱起李东海，把他压在自己宽敞的办公桌上，修长的手指摸了一把湿淋淋的后穴：“你的水太多了，真是浪啊。”

李东海试图找回一点属于自己的意识，可他终于还是放弃了，他将自己交给欲望驱使，双腿盘在李赫宰精壮的腰上，用自己的后穴去摩挲对方粗壮的性器：“求你了，快进来……”他低声呜咽着。

李赫宰再也忍不住了，他扶着自己的性器，顶入了那片他向往已久的湿润小穴。

“你可他妈的真紧啊。”李东海内壁的温热与紧致让李赫宰不禁感慨道，身下的人此时已被情欲深深的包裹，不住地哭喊着乞求爱人更加深入。

“快一点，再快一点！”李东海哑着嗓子喊道，他的脸上挂着生理泪水，像是一副绝美浸淫的画：“对，就是那里，嗯啊，太棒了……”

李赫宰发了狠，对着花心狠狠的蹂躏，一次次冲撞在对方的敏感点上，李东海的哭声让他越发的疯狂，只想将身下如水般的人彻底的占为己有。

他头一次庆幸自己的酒量好是一件多么幸运的事，偌大的办公室里充斥着白兰地和伏特加混杂在一起浓醇的香气，惹得人愈加沉醉。

高潮的时候李东海觉得自己仿佛深陷云端，这是他从来没有体会过得快乐，这么多年来他一直靠抑制剂活着，几乎没有经历过发情期，即使和李赫宰确认了关系，他每次发情前还是会给自己打上抑制剂，阻绝二人更进一步的深入。

他知道自己的信息素是伏特加味，也知道自己的酒量差的要命，所以他认为每次按时打抑制剂，都是防止自己在发情的时候直接昏过去，哪怕李赫宰每次都央求他，让他不要再打了，他还是不肯松口。

直到这回李赫宰偷偷把他的抑制剂全部给搞没了，他本以为自己肯定要死了，可没想到李赫宰带给致命的快感让他愈发的沉沦深陷。

“我把你的抑制剂拿走拿得对不对？”李赫宰伏在他的耳边，滚烫的性器大力的抽插着，带出一股又一股淫水。

李东海胡乱的点着头，承受着爱人又一轮的进攻。

“以后不许再用抑制剂了。”李赫宰恶狠狠的宣布自己命令，然后将自己的性器深深地顶入，打开最深处的通道，射出了自己精华。

“李东海，你终于是我的人了。”他无比感激的说着：“要不是把抑制剂拿走，天知道什么时候才能彻底标记你……”

李东海觉得李赫宰的声音渐渐模糊起来，可能是他的意识被悄悄地夺走了。

他的声音怎么这么好听，他想着，然后闭上了眼睛。

他想他应该是醉了。

大不了以后做一次，就当是发一次酒疯好了。

 

END


End file.
